Episode 1171 (5th April 1972)
Plot Annie is furious at the delay but Emily refuses to let it upset her, saying that Ernie must have just forgotten something. Although Ernie and Stan arrive at the chapel, a nervous Ernie insists they drive round again. The wedding attendees theorise over the late arrival of the groom. Emily has perfect faith in her intended and sets out for the chapel. Ernie frets that Emily will jilt him and Stan has to beg him to go into the mission. Ena leads the congregation in singing Lead us, Heavenly Father, lead us as they wait. Norah Seddon loses her patience and goes to see what's happening. She's ranting as Jerry waits with bridesmaids Lucille and Bet. Emily arrives with Annie and Len. She insists on getting into position with Len to give her away just as Ernie arrives through another door. He tells best man Ken that he feels better for being there and the wedding begins. Vicki Bright feels unwell and Ray leads her outside as the vows start. The wedding party return to the Community Centre for the reception where Len makes a speech, leading a toast to the blissfully happy couple. Ernie's lost his notes and has to make an impromptu speech, toasting the bridesmaids. Mavis takes a shine to Jerry. Ken reads the telegrams from Dave Smith, Jed Stone and Dennis Tanner. Ray and Vicki spend the afternoon in the park as the newlyweds lead the first dance. Hilda forces Stan to dance while Jerry asks Mavis to do the same. Ken asks Lucille to dance to get away from Annie's questions as to why Ernie was late. Ernie apologises to Emily for his tardiness. Mavis and Jerry enjoy each other's company. The happy couple say goodbye to Ena and Esther and leave the reception, ready for their walking honeymoon in Edale. Still in the park, Ray asks Vicki to marry him. She tells him she's pregnant. Albert is disappointed that he couldn't get any of the boiled ham that was left at the reception so Minnie takes him home for a cup of tea to compensate. Cast Regular cast *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Miss Riley - Thelma Barlow *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Norah Seddon - Cynthia Michaelis *Vicki Bright - Clare Sutcliffe *Mr Hope - Robert Vahey *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Driver - Cyril Varley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Community Centre - Large hall *Mawdsley Street *Mawdsley Street Chapel *Park Notes *Final appearance of Daphne Oxenford as Esther Hayes. *Last appearance of Mavis Riley until 4th June 1973. *This episode features an unusual version of the closing theme tune by Steve Race and his orchestra from the 1963 LP Dance to the TV Themes in place of the usual Eric Spear arrangement. The full version can be heard here. *The episode begins with a scene of Emily Nugent in the Rovers' back room and is set to a piece of big band incidental music. *The scenes of Ray Langton and Vicki Bright in the park were filmed in St. John's Gardens on Byrom Street in Manchester and were partially set to incidental music. The gardens are next to Granada Television's old Quay Street studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Stan get Ernest to the church on time? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,300,000 homes (2nd place). This was the most-watched episode of the year. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. The tape that this episode was taken from was damaged and was missing two minutes, thirteen seconds at the end of part one as Ernest Bishop apologises to Mr Hope for being late, Vicki Bright feels unwell and the happy couple exchange the first part of their vows. A complete version of the episode does exist in the archives of ITV and the BFI. Category:1972 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD